


When the Day met the Night

by Celestte



Category: pejan, pj x regan, pjan
Genre: F/M, Other, dont read this unless you know me, or you know what do whatever u want, this is a sad love story that will hopefully be resolved soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestte/pseuds/Celestte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"<br/>"That's okay, as long as you promise not to break my little heart or leave me alone in the summer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to Regan and Em. May everything turn in your favor.

Once upon a time, there was a moon and a sun.

They seemed like complete opposites and they had never seen each other before until this day.

On June 26th of 2015, it was a warm summer's night at a venue that was much too crowded.

 

Fate had something else in store for them.

That's when they locked eyes for the first time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You are rather cute," The sun said to the moon,  holding her cold hand in his.

"Thank you, I may say the same to you." The moon responded, relishing in the warmth that sunk through her skin.

 

"I wonder if you could be mine. I've admired you for quite a while." The sun confessed, looking the moon in her deep chocolate eyes.

"We will see. It's only the beginning of summer after all."


	3. Chapter 3

 

They met again on a hot night in July, sitting in the house of saturn.

They sat on the couch whilst enjoying each other's presence, cherishing each other's touch.

 

The moon rested her heavy head on the sun's chest.

All that flooded within her was the rhythmic beating of the sun's pure heart.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Shall this heart beat for me, and only me?" The moon asked, hoping for the answer she would be pleased with.

"Of course, you, and only you." The sun answered as if it was the only answer in the entire universe.

 

 

They were complete opposites, the sun and the moon.

They were as different as night and day.

 

However, the love they felt for each other was slowly taking over.

And they couldn't resist what was to happen next.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Their lips met in a tender kiss.

Their arms were wrapped around each other, showing no signs of letting go.

 

The moon's ice cold hand glided across the sun's neck and sent shivers down his spine.

The sun tightened his grip on the moon's hips and pulled her closer.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sparks flew and started a flame;

a flame that grew bigger and bigger with every second that passed.

 

Every passionate touch, every gaze that connected, and every whisper that was exchanged

fed it until it swallowed everything whole.


	7. Chapter 7

That flame,

That beautiful, wonderful, innocent flame,

 

The little bringer of hope and joy in the sun's and moon's life

was extinguished much too soon

 

by an unnecessary evil that harbored within the comet

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The comet was erratic and unpredictable.

It made it's way through the galaxies,

 

zig-zagging through the shining stars

and immersing itself in the vast darkness

 

It despised the bright light that the sun gives off,

and it despised the never-ending rings of saturn,

and it despised the magical aura of the moon.

 

The comet hated everything there was to love.


End file.
